Broken Glass
by Rinidaze02
Summary: When your heart breaks, it sounds like broken glass.


When a heart breaks, it's like glass shattering.

Or at least, that is what Ayano felt.

She saw Osana and her Senpai walking out of the school building holding hands. Ayano knew that Osana went through with her plan of confessing to him last Friday.

She should burn down that stupid cherry blossom tree.

She felt like her heart stopped beating. Her legs couldn't move from where she was standing. She had a blank stare that would scare anyone walking past her.

Suddenly, Ayano felt a tap on her right shoulder. She managed to turn her head and see Oka with a concerned look on her face.

Ayano couldn't get a word out her mouth. It was like her lips didn't want to open. She couldn't say anything that wouldn't have her breaking down crying in public.

"Ayano are you ok? I'm so-sorry you had to see that. Do you want to go to the library?"

Ayano hears her but no response comes out. She starts to move her legs and walks towards the library. Well she was basically dragging her feet. Oka watched her sulk towards the library and soon followed also being concerned about Ayano's mental state.

A week has passed since the "incident" and Ayano hasn't been in school. Oka looked at the empty seat next to her and became sad. Her friend was depressed. Heartbroken. It's hard coming back from that.

When Oka tried talking to her when they left the library that day, she would only say one word and stay quiet on the way home.

Oka checked her phone frequently. She was hoping Ayano would text her. No new message.

Oka even went to her house. She knocked several times but received no answer so she left. Oka called multiple times but it went straight to voicemail.

It's the end of the week and Oka makes it her mission to get Ayano out of her depressive state.

She will try to convince Ayano that she is a beautiful and brilliant girl. Ayano can have anyone and be with anyone. She deserved better than Senpai.

As the final bell of the day rang, Oka grabbed all her stuff and rushed out of the classroom and school building to Ayano's house.

She arrived as fast as she could and quickly knocked a few times on her door.

To her surprise, Ayano opened her door and peeked a little to see who it is. She sees Oka waving at her while trying to catch her breath from running.

Oka exhales one more time to get control on breathing and looks at Ayano when she opens her door more. Without thinking, Oka jump hugs Ayano and they fall on the floor in front of the door.

"Ayano I'm so glad you're o-okay! I've been trying to call you. I've texted multiple times. I even came here to see you but you never answered. Sorry if I bothered you but I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Ayano stares at Oka. Oka is her best friend and she's been a jerk to her. Even in her condition, she could have at least told Oka she is okay.

But i would be a lie then.

She was feeling better. She planned on coming back to school. She accepted the situation. She knows she'll find another so she makes it her goal to just be patient.

Oka gets off of Ayano and helps her get up. Oka gives her a more gentle hug this time and Ayano hugs back then let go of each other.

Before Oka can say anything else, Ayano interrupts her.

"Oka i want to apologize to you. I have been a jerk this past week. I wanted to tell you I was feeling depressed but I didn't want to bring you down. I shouldn't have ignored you. I didn't know if I would ever recover. So please forgive."

Ayano finishes by putting her head down. She feels a tear roll down face. She hurt her best friend. That hurt more than Osana and Senpai together.

"Ayano I accept your apology. I hope you can forgive me too. I was being selfish. I knew you needed time. I came here to help you. I wanted to try to make you smile. Just know you can always talk to me no matter what. I'll always be here."

Oka pulls Ayano's head up and wipes her tears away. She never wants to so see Ayano cry. Only smile.

They hugged again. Staying in this position. Never wanting to separate.

So her broken heart was coming back together.

No more broken glass.

END.


End file.
